Belle Tragedie
by Priss-2040
Summary: AU: Dee, man just trying to run away from his past, ends up on the door step of a man who's going to change his life forever. Can Dee find the strength he needs to live down his terrible past, and let Ryo into his heart? DeexRyo, AU, Yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

AN: don't know where this story came form really. I think I will continue this. I really like it a lot. This is just the introduction chapter, so it's a little short, but I promise all the chapters won't be this short.

Chapter 1

Title: Belle Tragedie

The wind blew the light powder of snow across the road. On this road was one man. Walking alone. To where? He didn't know. Why? He didn't have anywhere to go. All the man did know was that he needed to leave. Leave the past of his behind. He needed to walk away from it so badly. He wanted to just look straight ahead, and never have to look back. But, his past had a harsh grip on him. No matter how far he ran, the past always caught up to him.

The lone figure that walked the desolate road wrapped his jean jacket around his body. He tried to pull as much warmth out of the thin material as possible. He couldn't afford anything warm. Other then a small pair of gloves and a hat. At least he would have relatively warm hands and he hopefully wouldn't catch a terribly bad cold if he wore the hat.

The man had finally reached a small town. Once there he found a place to sit down. He chose a stoop of one of the nice looking apartment buildings. Luckily for him, this stoop had been cleared of snow, so he didn't have to worry about his butt being all wet.

"Great."

The man mumbled to himself when he saw a person approaching him.

"Hello?"

The shy voice called out to him.

"Sir?"

There again. The other man spoke to the stranger that was sitting on the stoop to his apartment building.

"Yeah, what ya want?"

The man replied gruffly.

"Well…I would like to know what you are doing out here on such a cold night. And if you wouldn't mind me asking, what's your name?"

The man gave a small smile hoping to get a reply.

"Dee. Dee Laytner's my name. I plan on leaving soon, so you don't need to worry about me being here much longer."

"Well it's nice to meet you Dee. My names Randy McClean, but most people call me Ryo. Why don't you come inside? I'm sure it's much warmer then being out here."

Dee thought about this for a second. This person…there was just something about him that was making Dee want to tear down all of his walls and trust him with his life. This man was making Dee think thoughts and have feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"I…I don't think I can."

Ryo's smile faded a little.

"Please Dee. It's freezing out here, and I can maybe make you some food, and something warm to drink. Please?"

Dee thought for a second. Of course he could just stay for now, then be on his way, and a hot meal did sound really good right now.

"Alright."

Dee replied. He saw Ryo's smile return.

"Good. Then follow me and well see what I can do."


	2. chapter 2

AN: You'll find out later what Belle Tragedie mean. Of course you could just cheat and look it up, but that would ruin the fun now wouldn't it?

Chapter 2

"Sorry if the place is such a mess."

Ryo said softly as he unlocked the door to his small apartment. Dee just gave a small nod. This guy named Ryo sure was a strange fellow. He was trusting. Dee thought a little too trusting. For all Ryo knew, Dee could have been a killer or something.

"Not much of a talker I see."

Ryo commented as he and Dee walked through the door.

"No. Not really."

Dee replied.

"I see."

Ryo took off his scarf, coat and shoes by the door. He looked at Dee who was still in his coat and shoes.

"Well, are you going to take them off or what?"

Dee shook his head.

"Could you at least please take the shoes off? I don't like shoes on my carpeting."

Dee nodded and took off his shoes. This man was really odd. He had never quite met someone who was so kind to a stranger. Normally the kind of people he met were those that weren't all too kind to strangers.

"Come on then, lets get you some food."

Ryo led Dee to his small kitchen table. After pulling a chair out for Dee to sit down, he went about making some coffee.

"How do you take your coffee?"

"Black."

Ryo nodded. As he stood in the kitchen waiting for the coffee to finish, he let his eyes flicker over the man who was seated at his table. A tall lanky frame, but with just the slightest hint of muscle tone. Black hair that fell to his shoulders with just a few strands of it hung down in front of dull emerald green eyes. Green eyes that had probably once held so much life, now held so much sadness. Ryo wondered what could have possibly happened to this man to make him the way he was.

"Do you plan to stare at me all day long?"

Ryo was shaken out of his thoughts by the mans harsh reply.

"Sorry."

Ryo turned back to the coffee maker. He made himself, and Dee a cup of the hot liquid.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Ryo took a sip of his coffee before setting it on a counter. He began to pull things out of his cupboard.

"How do you like your eggs?"

Ryo paused what he was doing for a second to look at Dee.

"Scrambled is fine. No cheese or anything on them, please."

Ryo turned back around and continued in what he was doing.

_'How should I make him come out of his shell? I know he's watching me, I can feel his eyes on me, but I just don't know how to make him talk to me.'_

Ryo thought to himself as he continued to make food. He was soon done, and set a plate down in front of Dee.

"Would you like anything on your toast Dee?"

Dee shook his head and began to eat the food. He ate politely, which was surprising to Ryo.

'_I wonder why he's eating with such manners. I've worked with homeless people before, and none of them ate their food with such manners.'_

Dee caught Ryo starring at him again. Ryo dropped his eyes to his own food and began to eat.

"Thank you. This is really quite good, but I'm afraid I can't stay."

Dee took his dish and brought it to the sink, which was another thing Ryo was surprised at.

"But Dee…you can't leave. It's cold outside and you're going to catch a cold if you go back out there. Please stay."

Dee walked out of the kitchen and back into the entryway where his shoes were.

"I can't. I must leave now. I've taken up enough of your time, and I'm grateful for you hospitality, but I really can't stay."

Ryo was running out of ways to get Dee to stay. He really didn't want Dee to leave. He couldn't explain it, but there was just something there. There was an invisible bond forming between the two of them, and Ryo wanted to make this bond stronger. Dee was finished with his shoes and was about to walk out the door when Ryo had an idea.

"Wait!"

Ryo opened the closet door, and pulled out a long yellow fleece scarf.

"At least just take this. It's cold outside."

Dee took the warm material from Ryo.

"Thanks."

He wrapped it around his neck, and walked out the door. Ryo watched him leave. He wasn't certain if he would ever see Dee again. But something deep down inside of him told him that he and Dee would cross paths again one day.


	3. chapter 3

AN: I'm really glad people are liking this! This one just deals with a little info on Dee's past. You find out a little bit about that mask of sadness he had on in the first chapter. Belle Tragedie is first introduced in this chapter as well. But as the story progresses you will find out it's meaning and stuff. Oh, and I know that that's not Dee's real name, but it's my fic and that's what I wanted to name him. Really I would just tell you to skip this chapter, but this one is VERY improtant to the story line. Enough of my rambling...Enjoy!

Chapter 3

15 long years had passed since that faithful December morning when Ryo had met Dee. Ryo sighed as he walked down the street. So much had changed since then as well. Ryo moved from his small town, into a big city. It wasn't like he hated the change. He was just worried that if Dee should happen to come back, would he know where to find him?

"Hey Ryo. What's wrong?"

Ted, Ryo's best friend, asked concerned.

"Nothing. It's nothing really."

Ryo and Ted lived together. Ryo met Ted shortly after he had moved. He was looking for a roommate to help out with the bills while he went to school. Ryo wanted to be a detective, and luckily for Ryo, Ted was a detective. Ted had told Ryo that when he had finished with school, he would see about getting him a job at his precinct, but for now, he would just have to stick to his job at the grocery store.

"So, any new cases?"

Ryo asked as they stopped in front of a small bistro. They walked in and sat down.

"Yeah. A real tough one actually."

A waitress came and took their order. She quickly left.

"What about?"

"Well you ever hear of a gang called Belle Tragedie?"

Ryo thought for a second. The name did sound really familiar to him.

"I think."

"Well, they were a mob that used to be around…oh I'd say about 17 or so years ago."

"Yeah. I was a teen back when that story began to hit the news. I remember it now."

"Well, apparently there was this guy who just strolled on in and shot the boss right in the head. He was paid a very high sum of money to snuff out the guy."

"Oh wow. I never heard that part."

Ted nodded his head.

"This was information that has only been given to the police. The news only was allowed to show a cleaned up version of the story. Anyway, the guy was also promised that he would have a job at the other mafia, but unfortunately they didn't have any intentions of paying him or giving him a job. They only wanted him to kill his boss, so that they could take over in the business and be on top."

The waitress came over and delivered their food. After some thank you's were exchanged, Ted continued on in his story.

"Well the guy was prepared for this so, after he killed his boss he just dropped out of existence. Just disappeared without a trace. Rumors began to circulate that he had been killed along with his boss, while others say that he walked away un-harmed. But no matter which rumor is true, there is still one thing that remains."

"What's that?"

"That the guy is obviously still alive."

Ryo looked puzzled at Ted.

"What do you mean?"

"We flash forward to today. You know about some of the murders that have been happening all over, right?"

Ryo nodded his head.

"Well, somehow that guys linked in with all of this. Either he's linked to it, or some chuckle head thought that he would use the same name to get away with it."

"What's his name?"

Ted finished off his sandwich and continued.

"Jess Deangelo Laytner. Or just Dee for short."

Ryo's mouth dropped wide open. Dee was linked to this?

"You don't mean it do you Ted? You don't think that's it's really him who's doing all this do you?"

Ted looked at the worried expression on Ryo's face.

"Well…we're not at all certain right now Ryo. We don't really know a whole lot at this point. We just got that information today, so we haven't had the time to check into yet, but trust me, we're going to get to the bottom of this."

Ryo nodded his head. That man he had met some 15 years ago couldn't possibly have been that guy, right? It just couldn't be. It had to be another Dee. Ryo didn't eat the rest of his food, which worried Ted a little, but Ryo told him not to worry about it. That he hadn't been feeling well that day. After some bills were dropped on the table for the waitress, the two of them left.


	4. chapter 4

AN: Chapter 4!

Dee walked into the bar. The bar tender was the only one who really was paying attention to him. Dee sat down on a stool, and the bar tender came up to him.

"What can I get ya?"

"Just a beer please."

The bar tender nodded and hurried back with Dee's beer. He sat quietly sipping on the beverage, when a girl came up to him.

"Hey honey…. what's your name?"

Dee looked at the blonde woman standing beside him.

"Why should I tell you?"

The women looked a bit surprised at this answer but she didn't let it faze her.

"Because I wanna know whose name I'll be screaming later."

Dee just smirked. Typical. He normally met girls like this every time he came into the bar. Girls who didn't give a damn who they screwed with, and more importantly, they didn't give a damn about themselves.

"Well, I'm sorry. Then I guess you don't get to know my name."

The girl was a little angry now.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I don't mess around with girls like you."

The girl was really angry now.

"What? Are you completely gay or something? You have this beautiful girl standing right next to you, and all you can say is that you don't do girls like me?"

Dee nodded his head.

"I don't like girls who have been around the block many times, and I want to stay clean. Oh, and by the way, I'm not gay, I'm bi."

With that, Dee threw some money down on the bar for his beer, and walked out.

That night was bitter cold. He wrapped his jacket around himself. He had long ago turned in that old denim jacket for something a bit warmer. The new jacket he sported now was a plain black jacket with a fairly warm lining. Still not warm enough for a night like this.

_'I really wish summer was here.'_

Dee mused to himself as he watched all the happy people around him buying Christmas gifts for loved ones. Dee remembered long ago that night he met that strange man. It was around this time too.

_'I still wish I had that scarf. I carried that thing around for years, until it became too warn for me to even use it as a scarf anymore.'_

Dee tried so hard to remember where it was that guy lived. But he had traveled around so much since he had met that man that he didn't quite remember where he lived.

_'He was really very nice. Kinda cute too. If I still hadn't been so effected by what had happened to me…maybe right now I'd be in a nice warm bed, with him cuddled against me.'_

Dee sighed. Damn that father of his. Getting him mixed up in all of that business of his. If it weren't for that mafia of his fathers he would be living in the lap of luxury instead of traveling around for so many years trying to escape the memories and demons that now plagued him everyday.

_'Ah well, I guess I can't complain. At least I've got a small run down place to live now, and a job.'_

Dee walked further down the street. He lived in a very bad part of town, but it was all he could afford.

_'At least it's got heat and a bed. It's also got running water. That's all I really need anyway.'_

Dee turned down his street and was soon walking into his house. He turned on a small lamp that was on a crate by the door. The light illuminated his small treasures. A mattress with a few pillows and a nice comforter, one small rug, and two beanbag chairs that he found while walking home one day. Someone was just throwing them out, when Dee walked by and saw them there. He had always lived by the old saying _'one man's trash is another man's treasure,' _so without hesitation he picked both the chairs up and took them home.

Dee plopped himself down onto his mattress and sighed. He loved coming home from a day of work and plopping himself onto his mattress. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world for him. Dee soon fell into a dreamless sleep. These were the types of dreams he liked.

OOOOooooOOOOoo

Ryo and Ted found themselves in one of the worst parts of town. Ted had a job to do, and he thought it would be a good experience for Ryo if he tagged along with him.

"So, what's the call about Ted?"

Ryo asked sleepily

"Tired already kid? The fun hasn't even started yet."

Ted laughed at the evil look he got from Ryo.

"I'm just kidding. It's a domestic disturbance call. I get these all the time from this neighbor hood."

Ryo nodded his head.

"So what makes this one so special that I get to tag along?"

"This one is also linked to a smaller hooker case we have been following. We think the guy here is a major pimp."

Ryo nodded again as they pulled up to the house.

OOOOOoooooOOOO

Dee had been awoken by the loud screaming noises coming from outside. He sat up and looked out the window. He then he saw the police pulling up. He knew right then that it was his neighbor Tyler. He and this chick he hooked up with hadn't been getting along.

Dee got up and looked out his living room window. He gasped when he saw who was getting out of the car. Those honey blonde locks. The strong muscular build. That beautiful angelic face. The only person he had ever met since that faithful night well over 17 years ago that had given a damn about his health and well being. His Ryo was only just a few feet away. If he would go and walk just out that door, he could thank that man properly for the care that he had got at his hands. But his body just didn't seem to want to move. He was paralyzed.

OOOoooOOO

"Ryo?"

"Yeah Ted?"

"How 'bout if you go to some of the neighbors houses and see if you can get a report. Maybe one of them can tell us about the events leading up to this."

Ted said as he motioned towards a girl who had been beaten pretty badly. Her boyfriend was in the police car, already handcuffed and ready to go. The paramedics were working on the girl as Ryo walked across the street.

OOOOooooOOOO

Dee saw Ryo come across the street and head to his neighbor's house. He knew no one would be home. They were never home this early in the morning. He saw Ryo slowly inching closer and closer to his own house. Ryo was finally right in front of Dee's window. He knew Ryo couldn't see him due to the curtains and lack of light, but Dee could see him. He saw how his hips swayed back and forth. Much like that night oh so long ago when Ryo was making him his food.

Dee was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard light knocking on his door. This was either now or never. He got his breath and went to the door. He unlocked it and opened it. Soon he was staring face to face with Ryo.

"Dee?"

Dee nodded his head. Ryo stood there in shock.

AN: Aren't I evil? Don't you just wanna kill me now? Well…if you did that you wouldn't get to hear the rest of the story now would you? Muahah! Also, side note on dates used in this story: Dee's life changed 17 years ago, he had met Ryo just two years after a big ordeal. It's been 15 years since he last saw Ryo….so just in case you were wondering where I got this 17 and 15 thing from…Yeah. I confused myself big time to if your still confused, you won't be in later chapters. It'll all be explained.


	5. chapter 5

AN: Happy Holidays everyone! 7 pages! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Dee and Ryo stood face to face. Their eyes locked together. Although they had only met once long ago, Ryo had felt a connection between them. One he wanted so very badly. He didn't remember that connection so well until this moment.

"Ryo!"

Ted called. He was now crossing the street, and soon he was standing next to Ryo.

"Who's this?"

Ted asked suspiciously.

"This…this is Dee."

Ryo answered his eyes never leaving Dee's.

"You don't mean Dee Laytner do you?"

Dee nodded his head.

"I'm going to have to have him come down to the station then."

Ryo was snapped out of his thoughts by that.

"What do you mean?"

He finally turned his head away from Dee to look at Ted.

"I told you about those murders that have been taking place Ryo. He needs to come down for questioning."

Ryo sighed.

"Dee, you need to come with us. Please."

Dee's eyes gained a fire in them that Ryo had never seen in a person before.

"Why? Just so you can accuse me of a crime I never had any part in?"

"Dee, no. Please…"

Ryo tried to reason with him, but it was too late. Ted had to act on his training now, and pulled out an extra set of handcuffs.

"You're resisting arrest now. We'll have to take you in for that."

He pulled at Dee's arm, and threw him up against the door. He got him handcuffed and was reading him his rights.

"Wait! Ted, is that necessary? He didn't even do anything."

After Ted was finished he turned to Ryo.

"Ryo, he'll have to spend the night in jail for resisting arrest. You know that."

Dee glared at Ryo. Ryo looked down. That glare was just too much for him to take. He saw betrayal in that look.

OOOOoooOOO

"Now, tell me, what is your full name?"

Ted asked the still angry Dee.

"Dee Laytner."

Ted still wasn't satisfied with that. He knew Dee's name was longer then that.

"It wouldn't happen to be Jess Deangelo Laytner, would it?"

Ted saw the hesitation in Dee's face. He knew that he just opened up a gap in Dee. One that he intended to get into.

"I see I've found something that peaks your interest then. It's you name isn't it?"

Dee looked down. He thought that this part was deeply buried inside his head, but he had heard of the recent murders, and he knew what this was all about.

"Yes. My full name is Jess Deangelo Laytner Jr. I'm named after my father. I was supposed to carry on the family name."

Ryo saw how hard this was for Dee to remember. He couldn't stand that look on his sweet face.

"Ted, wait. Can't we give him a break here for a few? Or at least let me try to talk to him? This is obviously hard for him to remember, so lets take 5, please?"

Ted looked at Ryo and nodded.

"We'll take a small break. I have to go and get some paper work from the office."

Ted walked out of the room, leaving Dee and Ryo alone.

"So…you're a cop now."

"Not a real one. I'm still in school. Ted just lets me tag along on a few of his smaller cases so I can get some experience. I'll be joining this force when I finish school."

Dee still looked sad. Almost as though he had lost his best friend.

"What's wrong Dee? C'mon, tell me?"

"No. It's something I'm not comfortable with sharing. Especially with complete strangers."

Dee looked up at Ryo. Ryo still saw that connection he had once felt was gone. Any chance he had with Dee was gone. He didn't want that. He wanted Dee to open up to him.

"Dee…"

"What? You think that just one meal with you counted us as being friends? You're sadly mistaken Ryo. I've been on this earth for quite some time, and from what I've lived through I've learned two things. One is never to trust people, which I made the mistake of doing when I met you, and two never trust a cop. They're too powerful. You can never prove a cop wrong, even if the cop was in the wrong."

Dee turned his eyes away from Ryo. Ted came back in the room.

"Dee, I need you to tell me something. If you give me a few answers we'll be finished. Heck, since I'm such a nice guy, I might even forget all about that resisting arrest thing. So what do ya say? Will you give some answers?"

Dee glared heard at Ted. This is one reason why he hated cops. They were arrogant.

"Fine. Whatever gets me out of here."

"Alright then. First question, Are you connected to the gang Belle Tragedie?"

It was hard, but Dee managed to answer.

"Yes. But that was a long time ago, and I am no longer part in it."

"Ok. Next, Your father was the boss for this gang, right?"

Dee tried to hold back the memories, but his control was slowly fading.

"Yes. He was the leader."

"Ok. Who killed him?"

"I…I don't remember. I don't know who…it was."

"Dee, who was it?"

Dee's control was gone. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"I told you…I…I don't remember. Please…just… no more questions."

Dee looked down. He couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Ted, stop. I think we can pretty much rule him out as being a suspect. Please Ted."

"Fine. Dee, you can go. We'll be in touch if we need any more information. Ryo, would you please escort him out of here. You can go on home. I'll finish filing this, and I'll be along later."

Ryo nodded as Ted left.

"Dee?"

"Ryo…just don't, ok? You've already done enough. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get out of here."

"Would you like me to walk you home?"

Dee got himself under control to answer.

"No Ryo. I don't want anything to do with you again. I already had my trust in you broken, and you've already done enough for me. If you don't mind I'd like to leave."

Ryo was trying to get himself under control.

"Ok…Just go out that door and make a left."

Dee nodded, and left. Ryo stood watching the door long after Dee had left. Was his trust really ruined? And why? Just because he was a cop? Ryo wasn't sure. After about 10 minutes, Ryo gathered himself as best as he could, and his stuff and left. He could better gather himself at home.

OOOooooOOOoo

"Ryo? Ryo?"

Ted called worriedly from the door. The whole apartment was dark, save for a few candles he saw lit in the living room.

"I'm in here Ted."

Ryo called from the living room. Ryo was seated in front of the big bay window. A glass of wine was in his hand. He was just looking up at the sky.

"What's wrong Ryo?"

Ted asked as he came in and sat next to Ryo.

"Nothing. Just thinking is all."

Ted saw that Ryo had been crying.

"Ryo…Why are you crying?"

Ryo shook his head.

"It's…It's nothing. Really I'm fine."

"No. You're not fine. What's the matter with you?"

Ted grew closer to Ryo.

"Well…It's just…It's Dee."

Ted put his arm around Ryo.

"Why are you letting him bother you, Ryo?"

Ryo was a little bit thrown off about the arm being around him, but he had known Ted for a long time, so he didn't think anything of it.

"Well…I met Dee once. A long time ago. About 15 years ago. I came home from work, I ran a small restaurant at that time, and I was coming home from closing. Anyway…I saw him sitting there. He was shivering very slightly, and he had barely anything on. Just a hat, and a pair of old warn gloves, and a small jean jacket."

Ryo sighed at the memory. Dee looked so scared and lost. Even though he knew the man was trying to hide that.

"Well, being the kind person that I am, I told him to come and spend the night. It was cold outside and I couldn't just tell him to get lost. He declined that offer, so then I offered him a nice warm meal and something hot to drink. He accepted that. Well, we were in each others company for maybe an hour, but I felt something between us. This strange connection of sorts, you know?"

Ryo smiled, but then he frowned.

"Anyway…he was about to leave, and I couldn't just let him leave with what he had, so I gave him this scarf. I know it seems stupid and small, but I really honestly thought, that maybe if I gave him this scarf he would change his mind and come back to me. Well…days went by and then came months. I was driving myself crazy over this guy. I wanted so much for him to come back. It felt like I had lost a part of myself when he left."

Ted nodded. He was a little shocked at this news.

"Anyway…we come to today. Me and him…when I came to his door, I could feel that part of me, that I thought that I had lost come back to me. It was the greatest feeling. I thought that he felt that way too. I could see it in his eyes. Then you came over and arrested him, and he…he looked at me again. And in that gaze I saw our connection vanish without a trace."

"I'm sorry. I messed it up. If I would have known…"

"No, Ted. You were only doing your job so don't feel bad. Anyway, while you left the interrogation room, him and me talked. He…He said that he regretted trusting me. He said that our trust had been…broken. He told me that he didn't want to see me ever again, and that I had already done enough to him."

Ryo felt the tears roll down his face again.

"To be told that…it hurt so much. And when he looked at me before he left…that look was a look of pure betrayal."

Ryo felt Ted's fingers brushing away his tears.

"Ryo, it's ok. You're going to have to get used to that if you want to be a good cop. You can't let people get to you like that."

"But Ted…it was Dee. I don't feel such a connection with other people, but with him…I felt something there."

"Shhh…It's ok Ryo."

Ted really wasn't sure what to do. Ryo was his best friend but he just wasn't sure how to fix this.

"Ryo, look at me."

Ryo looked up.

"You, are a good and kind hearted person. Anyone who thinks that you betrayed them is not someone who is good for you. You did nothing to betray that mans trust. You weren't even the one who arrested him. He was only lashing out in anger at you, Ryo."

"But…but all those things he said…"

"Ryo, it's ok. Don't worry about him."

What happened next had the both of them shocked.

Ted, acting on the moment, leaned down and kissed Ryo lightly on the forehead. When he pulled back, he stared down into shocked eyes.

AN: Looks like things are bad for Dee and Ryo. Will Dee ever come back into Ryo's life? And what's going to happen between Ted and Ryo? Will this small act of kindness come between them? DUN DUN DUN! Anyway...have a happy New Year! Hope you all ring in 2005 with a bang!


	6. chapter 6

AN: Sorry for such a long wait. I've been in a bit of a bad mood. I got a D on a Bible paper, so I have not wanted to write. But, I think I've gotten over it and now I think I can complete this chapter now. Also I am back in school so updates will be spontaneous.

Chapter 6

"Fucking Ryo."

Dee mumbled as he walked down the dark street.

"Why the hell did I think that I could trust a person."

Dee was not happy with the current situation. The one man he thought that he could trust turned out to be his enemy. He felt so stupid.

"After all this time…after all that time wanting to go back to him…"

Dee angrily kicked a can that was in his way. The noise echoed off the walls of the buildings. Save for a few streetlights, the road Dee had to walk down on his way home was very dark. It was a road Dee didn't particularly enjoy being on at this time of night.

"Stupid cops. Making have to walk home right now."

Dee kept up his grumbling. He picked up his pace a little, and soon he was turning the corner. He could see his home from here, and that made him feel a lot better.

"I can go home and just forget about everything."

Dee was soon at his front door. He walked in and took his shoes off. He plopped himself down on the bed and sighed.

"I can forget all about his blonde hair, and those pretty deep brown eyes, and his smooth looking skin, even the melodic tone of his voice. And that caring, trusting, sweet nature of his…Shit."

Dee realized that trying to forget about Ryo was going to be harder then he imagined.

OOOoooOOO

Ryo and Ted stared at each other for a long time, until Ryo spoke.

"You…you kissed me."

Ryo was shocked. Ted had kissed him. Did this mean that Ted might harbor feelings for him?

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Please don't be angry. It was the only thing I could think of to do."

"I…I think I'm going to take a walk."

Ryo got up and put his shoes on. He grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

OOOOooooOOO

Dee tossed and turned on his mattress. He was having nightmares again. Dee didn't have ones like this for a long time. But that cop just had to make him remember things he thought that he had long ago buried deep inside of himself. His dreams normally went something like this:

Dee was walking down a lavishly decorated hallway. The color was focused on deep shades of blue, with very dark lighting that accented the blues nicely. He stopped at a door at the end of the hall and turned the knob. Once he stepped inside the room, everything turned red. He saw his father lying dead across his desk, while an assassin stood over the dead body. Dee recognized the man, but in his dreams he could never recall the name. The assassin turned to face Dee and pointed the gun towards him, and shot. Before the bullet hit Dee, he woke up. He was panting and sweating as though he had just ran a mile.

"Shit."

Dee cursed. He heard a small knocking noise coming from his front door.

"Who the hell is that at this time of night?"

He said to himself as he got up. He opened the door to find a panting Ryo.

"Sorry Dee, but I just had to come and see you."

Ryo said as he caught his breath.

"I jogged from my place to here. It was a good few blocks, but I just had to come see you."

Dee looked at Ryo with hatred. How dare he come to him at this hour.

"Ryo, come back tomorrow. I am very tired and I would like to get some sleep."

Dee began shutting the door, but not before he heard Ryo speak again.

"Wait! Dee please listen to me. I need to speak to you now. Please just hear me out once. After this I'll leave you alone. Forever if you want."

Dee thought for a second and, against his better judgment, let Ryo in.

"Fine. But you only have a minute, so you had better make it fast."

Dee continued to glare at Ryo. Ryo looked around the small sparse room. Dee really didn't have a lot did he?

"Can I sit?"

Dee just shrugged as Ryo plopped down onto one of the beanbag chairs.

"Cool chairs."

"Ryo, what are you here for?"

Ryo nodded.

"Why were you angry at the police station earlier?"

Dee sighed as he sat down on one of the chairs as well.

"I don't like cops. They use what power they have to get away with anything. Even murder."

"But not all cops are like that Dee. You know that. What makes you distrust people so much? Especially cops?"

Dee just smiled bitterly.

"Every person I have ever met, never had a pure bone in their body. Be it cop or regular old Joe off the street. When I had met you…I thought maybe you were different. You took me into your home, fed me your food, and gave me your scarf."

"Scarf?"

Dee nodded as he got up and walked to a small closet. He pulled the warn piece of material out.

"I…I couldn't get rid of it. It was the only thing that someone had given to me, because they were concerned about my well being."

Dee handed it to Ryo, and he held it gingerly in his hands. He remembered that he had given him this. His grandmother had always told him that the color yellow stood for friendship.

"And now, I find out that you're one of those crooked cops. You're one of the people who I can't trust with anything. I'm sorry Ryo, but…I don't want to see you again."

Ryo snapped back to reality when he heard this.

"What? Why Dee? What did I do? Just because I'm a police officer doesn't mean that you can just wash your hands of me. Dee, please…I really need to talk to you. I really need you to trust me. Please."

Dee didn't want to look at Ryo. He knew his heart would break at the sight of his face.

"No. Ryo please, just go. Take…take what's left of the scarf with you."

Ryo looked at Dee shocked. Trying to figure out a way to get Dee to open up to him and tell him the reason behind all of this.

"Ryo…go."

Ryo nodded and walked towards the door. He opened it and disappeared into the night. Dee stood alone in his living room.

"That was the right thing to do, right?"

AN: Yeah. Dee has major trust problems. But with the life he's lived, who wouldn't? Anyway, you'll see why he's got such bad trust problems later on. I really hope things aren't rushed in this story. This is one of the ones that I started thinking it wasn't going to be a real long saga, but it's turning into quite a story. I thought the TedxRyo thing was good. Now I bet things are going to be different between them. Very different….Hint Hint Wink Wink Ahem….Before I open my big mouth and give anything away, I should stop. So, review and goodnight…or good morning depending on where you live.


End file.
